indogermanistikfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Venetisch
right|300px Das Venetische ist eine ausgestorbene indogermanische Sprache, die in Inschriften aus dem 6. bis zum 1. Jh. v.Chr. aus dem jetztigen Veneto und Slovenien bezeugt ist. Überlieferung Unter dem Venetischen versteht man die Sprache, die in den vorrömischen Inschriften aus Venetien in einer – lokal voneinander abweichenden – zunächst etruskischen, unter römischen Einfluss schließlich auch lateinischen Schrift überliefert ist. Dabei ist das damalige Verbreitungsgebiet des Venetischen nicht mit dem heutigen Venetien identisch; die Inschriften stammen aus einem Gebiet, das im Westen begrenzt ist durch das Adige-Tal, im Norden durch das Gail-Tal, im Osten durch die Quellen des Timavo-Flusses und im Süden durch die Adriatische Küste. Es ist üblich, die Inschriften in vier Zeitgruppen einzuteilen: *Archaische Inschriften (ca. 550-475 v.Chr.) *Alte Inschriften (ca. 475-300 v.Chr.) *Rezente Inschriften (ca. 300-150 v.Chr.) *Venetisch-lateinische Inschriften (ca. 150-100 v.Chr.) Die letzte Gruppe geht mit der Romanisierung des venetischen Gebiets einher; die Lokalschrift wird von der lateinischen verdrängt. Lautlehre Synchron Aus dem Vergleich zwischen den lokalen Schriftzeichen mit den lateinischen Buchstaben ergibt sich, dass das Venetische die Vokale a'', ''e, i'', ''o, u'', jeweils stimmlose und stimmhafte Labiale (''p, b''), Dentale (''t, d'') und Gutturale (''k, g''), vier Resonanten (''r, l'', ''m, n''), zwei Sibilanten (''s, ś''), einen stimmlosen Reibelaut (''f) und einen Hauchlaut (h'') hatte. ''i und u'' bilden vor Vokal eine Silbe, geschrieben ''uv, ii/ií. Innerhalb der durch Inschriften belegten Zeitspanne, lassen sich nur wenige lautliche Veränderungen feststellen: * Am Wortende geht m'' in ''n über (in Làgole aber einige Male auch spät belegt) * Ein Wechsel zwischen e'' und ''a erscheint in tolar : toler ‚er brachte’ * Synkope von Vokalen in Fugen- und Endsilben: ekvopetars → ekupetaris → eppetaris ‚?’; GN Aequorna → Aecurna * Nom.Sg. der –''io''-Stämme ist schon vor der Überlieferung zu –''is'' geworden, was weiter zu –''s'' gekürzt wird * Vielleicht nur graphisch ist die Auslassung von n'' vor Konsonant: PN ''vhougota statt vhougonta Lexikon Neben den Namen, die den größten Teil der venetischen Inschriften ausmachen, sind etwas über 50 lexikalische Einheiten bezeugt. Davon sind folgende aus textinternen und etymologischen Überlegungen gesichert: Verben * donasto ‚er schenkte’ (vgl. lat. dōnare) * doto ‚er gab’ (vgl. gr. e42doto) * toler ‚er brachte’ (vgl. lat. tulit) * vhagsto ‚er brachte dar’ (vgl. lat. fēcit, faxo) Pronomina *''ego'' ‚ich’, mego ‚mich’ (vgl. lat. ego, got. ik, mik) * sselboisselboi ‚sich selbst’ (vgl. ahd. der selb selbo) Substantiva * aisuś ‚Götter’ (vgl. osk. aisos) * deivos ‚Götter’ (vgl. lat. deus) * louderobos ‚den Kindern’ (vgl. lat. līberi) * ekvon ‚Pferd’ (vgl. lat. equus) * donom ‚Geschenk’ (vgl. lat. dōnum) * vdan ‚Alphabet’ (vgl. gr. a4lfa2bhtoß, germ. futhark) Präpositionen * op ‚wegen’ (vgl. lat. ob) * per ‚wegen/durch’ (vgl. lat. per) Konjunktion * kve ‚und’ (vgl. lat. –''que'') Nur aus dem Kontext gesichert ist: * ke ‚und’ (vielleicht zu gr. kai2) Etymologisch gesichert, aber nicht am Kontext zu erweisen, sind: * teuta ‚Gemeinde (?)’ (vgl. osk. touto, got. þiuda) * termon ‚Grenze/Grenzstein (?)’ (vgl. lat. termō, gr. te2rmōn) * magetlon ‚Weihgeschenk (?)’ (vgl. lat. magmentum ‚Opfergabe’) * vivoi ‚lebend (?)’ (vgl. lat. vīvus) * murtuvoi ‚tot (?)’ (vgl. lat. mortuus) Wörter, die sich auf einem bestimmten Bedeutungsbereich festlegen lassen: * Motiv einer Weihung: op voltio leno, per volterkon vontar, op iorobos * Votivverb: kv*idor * Beamtentitel: anśores Ungedeutete Wörter: eb, atraes, horvionte, kanei, veskes, vinetikaris, oliale, etc. Verwandtschaftswörter (außer louderobos ‚den Kindern’ muss alles als ungesichert angesehen werden): * vhraterei ‚dem Bruder’ ist Emendation für **ratere* *''pater'' ‚Vater’ ist Emendation für fri?***er * filia ‚Tochter’ könnte lat. Lehnwort sein *''matrem'' ‚Mutter’ ist nicht aus dem Kontext zu gewinnen Literatur Gesamtdarstellungen * M.S. Beeler, The venetic language, Berkely 1949 * R.S. Conway, The venetic inscriptions, in: Conway – Whatmough – Johnson, Praeitalic dialects of Italy, Vol. I, Cambridge/Mass. 1933 * G.B. Pellegrini, Le iscrizioni venetiche, Pisa 1955 * G.B. Pellegrini – A.L. Prosdocimi, La lingua venetica, I: Le iscizioni, II: Studi, Padova 1967 * M. Lejeune, Manuel de la langue vénète, Heidelberg 1974 Kurzdarstellungen * H. Krahe, Das Venetische der Heidelberger Ak. der Wiss., Heidelberg 1950 * V. Pisani, Le lingue dell’Italia antica oltre il Latino, seconda edizione, Torino1986, 251-279 * A.L. Prosdocimi, Il Venetico, in: Lingue e dialetti dell’Italia antica, hrsg. v. A.L. Prosdocimi, Roma 1978, 257-380 * A.L. Prosdocimi, Il Venetico, in: Le lingue indoeuropee di frammentaria attestazione * Die indogermanischen Restsprachen. Atti del Convegno della Società Italiana die Glottologia e della Indogermanische Gesellschaft, Udine, 22-24 settembre 1981, Pisa 1983, 153-210 * E. Pulgram, Italic, Latin, Italian. 600 B.C. to A.D. 1260. Texts and commentaries, Heidelberg 1978, 43-63 * J. Untermann, Die venetische Sprache (seit 1950), in: Kratylos 6 (1961), 1-15 * J. Untermann, s.v. Veneti, in: RE, Suppl. XV, 1978, 855-898 * J. Untermann, Die venetische Sprache. Bericht und Besinnung, in: Glotta 58 (1980), 281-317 Personennamen * J. Untermann, Die venetischen Personennamen, 2. Bände, Wiesbaden 1961 Weblinks * Venetic inscriptions by Adolfo Zavaroni * L'Italie du Nord : un carrefour linguistique by Elodie Tellier